Devotion of Brothers
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: When a Zonder Robot targets HyoRyu, EnRyu risks his own life to save him. And HyoRyu learns the depth of his own feelings for his twin.


Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Brotherly Love". My economics tutor gave me this plot bunny, believe it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own GaoGaiGar or any of the mecha. I wish I did, though.

**Devotion of Brothers**

It had been a couple of months since HyoRyu had finally gotten to the bottom of what was bothering his brother, and they had become an official couple. The rest of 3G was still oblivious, and Volfogg, whom the twins had learned had spotted them that first time, was keeping his mouth firmly shut on the subject. Though the fact that he turned an interesting shade of red whenever he saw them together was a pretty obvious hint that he knew something. So far no one had been successful at prying it out of him.

EnRyu and HyoRyu had gotten into the habit of disappearing at odd moments, only to reappear later, usually late at night, curled up together, one or both purring in their sleep. Several times various 3G members had tried to follow them, to find out what they were up to, but they were quite good at losing their pursuers, and what they couldn't lose Volfogg would distract. So the rest of 3G remained in the dark about their love for each other.

The pair had been out for a drive, heading to one of their favorite spots, when all hell broke out around them.

The Zonder robot reared up out of nowhere. HyoRyu let out a cry of surprise and initiated the System Change as the road under his tires buckled. EnRyu, helplessly skidding sideways, could only watch and hope his beloved brother landed safely. When he finally managed to find a relatively smooth patch of road, he changed to his bipedal form and ran over to where he'd seen HyoRyu vanish, looking over the edge to see the blue mech standing unharmed, pulling out his freezing gun. He sighed in relief.

"Are you all right?" he called down.

HyoRyu looked up at him and waved. "I'm fine. Let's get that Zonder!"

By the time they reached the Zonder, GaoGaiGar had already engaged it. HyoRyu turned his attention to putting out the fires the Zonder had started. Noticing that he was distracted, the Zonder fired at him. HyoRyu never saw it coming.

But EnRyu did.

The red mech dropped his gun, screaming out a denial as he hurled himself at his brother, slamming into his side and shoving him out of the way. He had a moment of relief, knowing that his twin was out of harm's way. Then the Zonder's shot hit him, and fire seared away the world.

HyoRyu let out a yelp of surprise as he was hit from the side and sent sprawling. He lay there for a moment, stunned. Until his audials were filled with the sound of his red twin's scream of pain, a scream that was suddenly and abruptly cut off. As quickly as he possibly could, HyoRyu shook away the cobwebs and scrambled to his feet, turning to look for his other half. For a moment, he couldn't find EnRyu. Then his gaze landed on a smoking heap on the ground nearby, and utter horror swept through him.

EnRyu lay face-down, unmoving, his red paint seared black, one arm gone. His hips were mangled and twisted, one leg had been blown off completely, and the other was missing from the knee joint down. Hydraulic fluids poured out onto the cracked ground at a frightening rate. His Mirror Shield was still on his back, which indicated that he'd completely forgotten it in his haste to save his twin.

_'He took the shot for me, risked his life to save mine...'_

Something snapped in HyoRyu's mind. His vision clouded over with red, and a snarl forced its way out from between his dental plates. His fingers clenched, digging into the ground while his body shuddered as rage swept through him. Slowly, his head turned to fix the Zonder with a savage glare. Anger and pain warred in his mind, clouding his thoughts and drowning out his logical self. He glared up at the Zonder for a long moment. And then something happened that he'd never experienced before.

Simply put, HyoRyu snapped.

GaoGaiGar actually jumped as a chilling roar erupted from somewhere behind him. Twin blasts of fire and ice smashed into the Zonder's face, sending it stumbling backward. Taking the brief opportunity, GaoGaiGar looked over his shoulder toward where the blasts had come from, expecting to see the twins standing there. Instead he saw HyoRyu, his Freezing Gun in one hand and EnRyu's Melting Gun in the other, his normally impassive face twisted into a mask of pure rage. HyoRyu's optics were ablaze with fury and pain, though he himself did not appear to be injured.

Something told GaoGaiGar that perhaps between HyoRyu and the Zonder was not the safest place to be, and he quickly scrambled out of the way just as HyoRyu fired again. The Zonder flailed wildly and toppled over, and the moment it was down HyoRyu dropped both weapons and lunged, letting loose another enraged scream as he pounced on the fallen enemy, smashing his fist straight into its face.

If GaoGaiGar's mouth had been visible, his jaw would be dropping right to the ground as he watched the normally calm, calculating HyoRyu doing his very best to tear the Zonder to shreds with his bare hands. He was vaguely aware of Volfogg appearing at his side, Silver Moons in hand and forgotten, staring at the blue twin. He wondered just what could have gotten the calm one to lose control so badly.

"Where's EnRyu?" Volfogg asked suddenly, looking around. He at least knew what was really between HyoRyu and his hot-headed twin, and the only thing he could think of that would make HyoRyu so enraged would be if something happened to EnRyu.

At that moment, HyoRyu roared as he ripped a purple sphere out of the Zonder's chest and pushed away before the gutted robot could explode. GaoGaiGar hurried forward to save the core, fearing that the enraged HyoRyu might try to crush it, but the blue mech just shoved it into GaoGaiGar's hands and bolted, making a beeline for something in the rubble. GaoGaiGar watched him for a moment, then concentrated all his attention on the core as Mamoru, who'd been nearby under the watchful eye of Volfogg, arrived to Purify it. Only after the core had been Purified could GaoGaiGar go looking for HyoRyu.

The blue mech hadn't gone far. The others found him kneeling in the rubble, cradling his twin's broken body. Hearing them approach, HyoRyu looked up. There was no sign of the berserk rage that had taken him mere minutes before; instead, his optics brimmed with fear, pain, and desperation. Spilled fluids from his twin ran down his arms and over his lap as he clung to EnRyu, desperately trying to hold him to life.

"Oh hell!" Guy quickly called for help, telling the retrieval team to get there pronto. EnRyu was very severely wounded and may die if he didn't get help quickly.

No one wanted to see what would happen to HyoRyu if his twin died.

The retrieval team was there as quickly as possible. It took a few minutes to convince HyoRyu that he had to let go of EnRyu so they could get him into the maintenance vehicle. HyoRyu followed as quickly as he could, ignoring his own injuries in order to concentrate on his twin. As soon as he saw where EnRyu was placed for repairs, the blue mech found a spot and stayed there, keeping vigil over his twin.

Several hours in, the repair techs were glancing over their shoulders at the lurking mech. HyoRyu hadn't moved in hours, his bright optics fixed on his brother's face. His own injuries didn't even seem to register with him.

"He doesn't really care about his own state right now," a voice commented, and Guy, who'd come down to watch the repairs, turned to see Volfogg in vehicle mode nearby. "He's worried about his twin. I don't think he'll relax or rest until EnRyu is back at his side."

Guy looked at the ninja mech curiously. "Why are you still in your vehicle form? Do you have some damage that keeps you from changing to robot?"

Volfogg shifted on his suspension, and his fenders took on a faint red tint. "No, I have not taken any damage."

"Then why aren't you transforming?" Guy frowned at him.

The police car shifted again, giving the distinct impression of being embarrassed. "Mamoru fell asleep in my passenger seat," Volfogg finally confessed sheepishly. "I did not want to wake him."

Ah. Guy nodded, a smile slipping over his face. "You get to take him home, then."

Volfogg couldn't nod in his vehicle form, but he did dip his hood down in an automotive nod, then he quietly rolled out of the base, heading for Mamoru's home.

It took days for the repairs on EnRyu to be completed. All during that time, HyoRyu hadn't so much as twitched, remaining utterly still. His optics dulled a bit, and he looked like scrap, but he ignored his injuries, the dried fluids on his armor, the dents and scratches, concentrating all his attention on his brother. He watched every move the repair crew made, which creeped them out but they never stopped working. Every time they even paused, a rumbling growl would come from HyoRyu's direction, and that would spur them on again. HyoRyu never moved, but the growl spoke volumes.

When EnRyu finally came back online, the very first thing he did was call for his brother. He wanted HyoRyu. Against the repair crew's advice, he tried to sit up.

For the first time in several days, HyoRyu moved. He was at EnRyu's side so quickly that it took the humans several seconds to realize that he had moved. By then he was already leaning over his twin, taking EnRyu's hand in his own. Lifting it, he brushed his lips lightly over the back, then whispered something too soft to hear. EnRyu's head turned toward him, and the red mech relaxed.

"Bro," EnRyu said in a somewhat raspy voice, "you look like scrap."

There were some muffled snickers from the repair techs, but if HyoRyu heard them he gave no sign. A smile of sheer relief crossed his face. Sitting down beside EnRyu, he put his head down and promptly passed out.

"About time," someone grumbled.

EnRyu looked at his dormant twin for a moment, then at the repair crew, curiousity written all over his face. "Is Hyo all right?"

"He's just exhausted," Guy replied, walking over. "He hasn't rested the whole time you were being repaired."

The red twin looked startled by that. "He stood watch the whole time?"

"And he growled at us if we even paused in the repairs," one of the techs added.

It took a moment for EnRyu to digest that. Then he carefully wrapped one arm around HyoRyu's shoulders and drifted back into slumber. The repair techs and other crew members looked at each other, then decided to break for the night before working on HyoRyu in the morning.

When they did return, they got a surprise. Apparently HyoRyu had briefly regained consciousness sometime during the night and had done a little redecorating. One of the other tables had been torn loose and moved right across the room, its alarm silenced by the precise application of a massive fist. EnRyu's Melting Gun lay beside the table, which had been placed right up against the one EnRyu lay on and spot-welded down. HyoRyu lay on his side, his back to the humans, his crane hanging over the side. He'd managed to curl himself around EnRyu, once again completely out like a light, his body posture clearly saying that he was not going to budge anytime soon. EnRyu was curled up against him, pressed against HyoRyu's chestplate with his face nuzzled against his twin's neck. HyoRyu's fingers were hooked into EnRyu's ladder, which would make them nearly impossible to pry apart. Which was probably the intention.

Later that day, after finally convincing HyoRyu to let go of EnRyu (not an easy task), EnRyu lounged on his half of the newly enlarged repair table, watching the crews swarming over his twin. His optics scanned over the newly repaired places, calculating which would be the most sensitive to touch. He'd very clearly forbidden anyone from cleaning the accumulated mess from his twin's blue armor; that he wanted to reserve for himself. It took a few hours to finish the repairs, and when they were done, EnRyu chased everyone out, claiming some privacy for himself and his brother.

The 3G command crew lingered, hanging back to get some idea of what was going on. They turned back toward the twins in time to see EnRyu pin HyoRyu against the wall and deliver a searing kiss. HyoRyu didn't make any attempt to resist, kissing back just as passionately. His hands landed on his red twin's sides, and that was when the pieces fell into place for the humans and cyborg.

"Uhm... those two..." Chief Taiga stuttered.

"That does explain a few things," Guy pointed out relatively calmly. He began shooing the others out. "I think we should just leave them alone now."

It took him a moment to shoo the others out, closing the door behind them and leaving the twins their privacy. Neither of the two noticed, being too intent on each other.

"Mine," EnRyu hissed possessively.

"No argument here." HyoRyu nuzzled him. "Yours. Forever."

End.


End file.
